


Come Back to Me

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra takes Asami into the Spirit World for their one year anniversary - there is something amiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Everything is so much brighter here.” I commented for what must have been the millionth time. For our one-year anniversary, Korra had suggested another trip to the Spirit World and I was more than happy to experience it again. Still so many wonders to explore and she was more than happy to show me.

Korra only laughed, giving me her heart melting half-cocked smile. “I am glad you like it here.” I gave her hand a squeeze and smiled back. The light from the Republic City portal faded as she led me further away. The grass swayed in an unfelt breeze – an ocean of green dotted by brilliant flowers of red, yellow, and blue.

“Hey, watch where ya going.” A voice squeaked below my feet. I stumbled, but holding onto Korra’s hand kept me from falling. Within the deep emerald grass was a squirrel – I least I thought it was a gray squirrel until it unfolded a set of furry wings to rise to look me in the eye. “Great, another bad human.” It sniffed me, its beady little eyes nothing more than oily dots on its face.

“Hey, careful who you talk to.” Korra pointed towards the small creature. She tried to look stern, her face set into fierce mode, but failing miserably. She burst out laughing. “I’m arguing with a squirrel bird spirit.”

My shoulders relaxed and I held out my hand. The little squirrel bird landed gently. The creature sniffed the palm of my hand and cocked its head. “Maybe you not a bad human after all.” The squirrel bird giving my thumb a gentle lick. “Call me Boosh.”

I nodded towards him. “Please to meet you, Boosh. I am Asami and this is,”

“The Avatar.” Boosh finished my statement before bowing his towards Korra.

“What about these bad humans?” Korra asked. I could feel the anger rising inside her, squeezing her hand in my understand, she relaxed, but just enough as to not frighten our little friend.

Boosh cocked his head as his wings rustled against his back. His tail darted about, its fine hairs tickling my palm. “No bad humans,” He turned around and took off towards the trees. “Just bad nuts.”

Korra furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. “You can never trust squirrel birds.” She only muttered. I placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose as I laughed. Her pout disappeared as she joined in my laughter. It was good to see her laugh and smile against after what she had gone through. From Kuvira to Zaheer and from Unalaq to Amon – the strong willed and fast-paced young woman I had first met had turned into a balanced woman and through all of that, I had found myself falling in love with her. I had kept those feelings to myself, knowing that when we had a chance to be alone, someone or something kept getting in the way. I was just happy to be at her side, helping in any way I could. “Come on,” Korra urged, pulling me from my thoughts. “There’s someone I want you to meet?”

“Who?” Korra’s smile was infectious as her enthusiasm; I could not help but smile back as I asked.

“Iroh.”

“I already know General Iroh.”

Korra only laughed harder. “No, the original Iroh.”

\---

The Lily pad trees opened to a vast clearing drenched in almost blinding sunlight, a small cottage stood and in front were several long tables, even a pai sho table. Spirits sat or hovered around the tables. I could hear titters of laughter and the music of several conversations at once. A deep joyful laugh overshadowed everything else.

“Iroh.” Korra called out, waving towards the party of spirits.

A stout gray hair balding man with a pointed beard looked up from the pai sho table and waved as he stood. “Korra, it is so good to see you again.” We met him half way. I bowed before Iroh. His laughter was genuine, not condescending. “No need to be formal, Asami. We are all friends, family, and lovers here.” His smile made his eyes all the brighter.

“How did you…”

“Much like Toph is connected to all in the physical world, I am connected to all in the spirit world,” He bowed slightly before turning. Now come, let us enjoy tea and pai sho.”

Korra only groaned when Iroh had mentioned the game, she may have learned patience, but it was never for the game. She preferred Bolin’s way of playing and always lost. “Ugh.” Was all Korra would say.

“Sounds like fun.” I smiled and watched as Korra threw up her hands in mock surrender and headed towards the spirit party, leaving Iroh and me to follow.

“How has she been?” Iroh asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper. “Does she ever take the arm sleeves off?”

“Doing a little better each day,” I gave a slight smile that quickly fell away. “The arm sleeves only come off when she bathes and I seriously think that if she could figure out how to wear them then, she would.” Even though I could feel her muscles underneath the fabric, I missed the feeling of her skin next to mine.

Iroh patted my hand. “Maybe she needs to realize that there is no more need to fear the past.”

“Asami,” Korra called, waving us over. How did she move downhill so fast? Still so much to learn. I waved back. She was standing next to a beautiful golden dragon bird and scratching behind one of its horns. The dragon bird had its eyes closed in pleasure. “This guy helped me in the past.”

“You helped him. Thus a friendship was born.” Iroh smiled as he patted the fine scales on the beast’s side as he headed towards a tea table.

I was struck with awe and fear. The dragon bird were one of the most fearsome fighters in the spirit world despite the gentle appearance they exuded. Korra came up to me and took my hand in hers. “It’s okay.” She led me up closer to the dragon bird. The creature opened one of its jeweled eyes; I could see fire dancing inside. Nostrils flared as he inhaled and huffed out, blowing a dry hot wind towards me, but I stood my ground as much as I wanted to run. The dragon bird lowered its head towards me. “He wants you to touch him.” Korra nudged my shoulder, pushing me slightly forward towards the creature. I laid a hand on his forehead; he was warm to the touch, his scales feeling like silk. “Maybe I’ll take you for a ride later.” Korra grinned as I stepped away. The dragon bird launched himself into the air, circling above us.

“Maybe later.” I looked up at the dragon bird and felt my heart race. No wings, but he floated, soared, and circled as though he was on the ground. What I felt was awe.

“Care for a game?” Iroh asked, pulling my eyes away from the dragon bird. His smile widen. “Yes, I still am in awe with many of the creatures and I’m always finding new ones to call friends.”

Korra had wandered towards one of the table to converse with spirit foxes and rabbits as I settled down opposite Iroh at the pai sho table. “Fast and furious or cold and calculating?”

“A little bit from column ‘A’ and a little bit from column ‘B’.” Iroh placed the first time. We fell into companionable silence as we placed our tiles, trying to outsmart and conquer the game.  Iroh placed the final tile. “It looks like I have won this round.” The winning formation was one I had never seen played before.

“Hey, that’s the white lotus.” Korra said from behind me. I jumped at her voice only to be calmed when she rested her hand on my shoulder. I felt her move to sit beside me. From the corner of my eye, I could see she easily wore her half-cocked grin that I had fallen in love with. “Looks like you finally have found someone to beat you.”

“I do so love a challenge.” I said, pulled off my pieces once again. I could hear Korra groan under her breath.

“Iroh, we met a squirrel bird that mentioned bad people. Have you come across any?” Korra asked.

Iroh’s face darkened, the smile gone from his face. “No bad people, only something dark.” He pulled himself up and motioned us to follow him. “Tea?”

“Yes, thank you.” I took the pro-offered cup. The light scent of jasmine tickled my nose. Korra and Iroh also took their cups. He walked a short distance away from the tables to behind his home and stared towards the mountain scape in the distance.

“Dragon bird Reaches.” Korra said, pointed to where Iroh was staring. The mountain peaks barely visible through the dark gray clouds that continued to billow up. Underneath the clouds, flashes of red and orange – volcanos.

“The place may seem harsh from a distance,” Iroh spoke over his cup of tea. “Are much more pleasant up close.” He turned to face Korra. “There is something dark and it is trying to take over the dragon bird’s land.”

Korra’s free hand bunched into a tight-balled fist, white knuckles through dark skin. Her jaw clenched as she ground her teeth. “I’ll go have a look.”

Iroh patted her shoulder, the touch draining her stiffness away. Her shoulders slumped as she looked over at him. His smile was gentle. “For now, you rest; it has been a long journey.” He glanced over towards me. “For the both of you. I have another cabin just over there for quests. Please be welcome.”

I had not realized that the sun or at least the lights of the spirit words had fallen into dusk. My body felt tired, yet alive. I followed the direction Iroh had pointed and at the edge of the lily pad trees was a small cabin. The lights on inside were warm and welcoming. “Thank you.” I bowed towards Iroh.

He pulled us both into a hug. “You two have a pleasant night and we will talk later.

\---

The little cabin was only three rooms – a bedroom, a bathing room, and a greeting/living room – sparsely furnished, but enough to be comfortable.

“Kina reminds me of Air Temple Island.” Korra remarked, dropping her knapsack on a table.

I laughed, remembering my first trip there. “It took two monks to carry all of my trunks.”

Korra joined in my laughter as she remembered the sight. “At least you have learned to pack lighter.” Her eyes went to my knapsack. It was slightly larger than Korra’s bag.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” I winked. “I’m going to go freshen up.” I began to head towards the bathing room, stopping at the doorway. I felt brave. “Care to join?”

Korra only shook her head as she made herself comfortable on the low couch, propping her feet up. “Maybe later.” She yawned.

That had been her go to answer every time I asked, but I kept my hopes alive. I just nodded and headed out. The bathing room took on the resemblance of a small clearing with a ponded stream as the bathtub. Despite the water looking cold, it was wonderfully warm as I slipped into the waters. My body relaxing, muscles I had not realized were tense, soothed out. I let my mind wander to the first time Korra and I slept together after Kuvira’s defeat. A smiled played along my lips as the mighty Avatar turned into the shyest person around. She stayed on her side of the bed, until I coaxed her into my arms. That night had earned her the nickname “Little spoon”. If I had wanted to see her blush in public, I would only have to utter those two words in a rough whisper in her ear. It worked like a charm. She was a gentle lover, but those spirit damned arm sleeves never came off. Maybe Iroh was right, even though she had let go of her past fears, maybe some still haunted her. I finished bathing and dressed in just a simple long shirt that draped just above my knees. I headed out with a plan in mind.

The light sound of Korra snoring made me smile. She was still on the low couch with her feet propped up, but her head was tilted back and she slept. When I watched her sleep, it could be hard to imagine that she could bend all four elements and a few others – she looked small. I stood behind her, leaning over, I kissed her forehead. The snoring stopped and a slow smile played along her lips. “I could get use to falling asleep like this.”

“You would end up with a very sore neck,” I gave her lips a quick kiss only to fee her fingers tangle themselves in my still damp hair. What started as a simple kiss to wake her up turned into something much more passionate, leaving us both breathless as I pulled away. “Go get cleaned up. I’ll meet you in bed, Little Spoon.” I chuckled as she blushed and stood.

“See you in a bit.” She pulled me closer, burying her face into my shoulder before heading towards the bathing room. The bedroom was a peaceful coexistence of my world and Korra’s world. The bed could easily fit four people comfortably – much like our bed at the estate, but sparkly furnished – only the necessary furniture. A thick blue and red comforter spread covered the gray satin sheets. I had the bed turned down by the time Korra appeared dressed in a pair of linen pants and tank top – signature Korra. Those arm sleeves were back on; she was adjusting them as she moved towards me. “I’m glad Iroh was able to get my message.” Korra said as she climbed onto the bed – she always slept facing the door – propping herself up against the headboard.

“You did this?”

“Bumju delivered the message to Iroh for me.” Korra said, her cheeks reddening.

I crawled into bed and between Korra’s legs to use her as my backrest. “You’re too good to me.” I began to idly paly with the thin dark blue cotton material that now covered her forearms as she rested them on my belly. I could feel her muscles tense under my fingers. “I really miss feeling your skin next to mine.”

“Then slip out of your shirt.” She pulled her hands away allowing me to sit forward for a bit and pull my shirt over my head. I felt her shift behind me before pulling me back – she had removed her tank top. Her breasts against my back send a shiver of pleasure through me. Korra wrapped her arms around me – the blue sleeves still there. I rolled over and pulled my knees under me to fact her. Her smile, oh that sexy half smile, was bright against her dark skin.

“I take it you like the view.” I tossed my hair over my shoulder, giving her a better view and knowing that the hair flip made her weak.

“Very much so,” She leaned forward, only to be stopped by my hand between her breasts. I could feel her heart pounding underneath, as I took in my own view of her body. She was at ease with just wearing her pants and arm sleeves her eyes were hooded as she looked at me. Her smile turned into a small pout. “No fair.” She protested as she leaned back. “I have the world’s most beautiful woman sitting before me in the nude and I cannot touch her.”

I laughed. “Sweet talk will get you everywhere, but no just now.” I hooked a finger along the top of one of her arm sleeves, pulling down to expose skin. I placed a light kiss on the skin. Korra did not move, her eyes were wide and bright with unshed tears. The sleeve down her bicep and a trail of kisses followed. I could hear her breath catching in her throat with each kiss. I looked up again, the tears had fallen. “Please don’t cry.” I whispered, wiping away the tears with my thumb.

“I thought you wouldn’t love me anymore if you saw.”

“Saw what?”

She pulled the sleeve away, her forearm bore thin faint scars. Zaheer’s poison. “Now do you see?” Her voice hitched, anger trying to fight its way through.

Taking her hand in mine, I let my lips and tongue traced a small scar on her inner wrist. I felt her body shake as I trailed along another scar. Her breathing hitched as I followed another skin. “Now when you see the scars, you will think of my lips against your skin.” I trailed along another scar.  I pulled off her other arm sleeve and repeated the process – pouring all of my heart and soul into her to make her remember.

Korra pulled me close, her lips brushing against mine, her now bare arms wrapping around me. The feel of her arms against my skin was bliss. I felt a breeze surround me, lifting me. The touch almost gentle lifted me off my knees. Korra smiled and twisted, laying us down gently, my head resting against the pillows and Korra hovering above me, her arms planted on either side of me, her legs between mine. I felt a teardrop landed on my cheek as Korra’s lips touched mine. “Thank you.” She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like every nerve was alive as I stretched, wonderfully sore in all the right places. I shivered remembering Korra’s touches, the feeling of her skin as I ran my fingers up and down her harms. The memories snapped back to reality when I rolled over – Korra was gone.

Pulling on my shirt I headed out of the bedroom – Korra was never up before me. I just hoped that she had not done anything rash like going to the Dragon bird Reached without me. “Korra.” I called out. No answer. She was not in the cabin. My stomach began to sour as my mind raced, I could not handle losing her for what could be the final time. Racing outside, I skidded to a stop to see Korra dressed in her signature outfit sans the arms sleeves – her back was towards me as she flowed with the grace of water through her movements. Water flowed about her. “I thought you said mornings were evil.” I said. She jumped at the sound of my voice. The water that had followed her movements drenched her as she whipped around to face me, a shy smile on her face. I couldn’t tell if she was angry or what until she began to laugh. The water whisked into a small ball, drying herself and her clothes. That ball of water was now heading towards me. I feigned and dodged, the water ball hitting the side of the cabin.

“Mornings are evil.” Korra tried to pout and failed miserably. Even though she had pulled the water from her skin and clothes, her body still glistened from sweat of her work out. I licked my lips at the sight of her bare arms. Only someone looked hard enough, one could see the faint scars. “I take it you like what you see.” Her eyebrow cocked the same as her half grin.

“Very much so,” I followed her inside. “So what do you have in store for me today?”

“Thought you could spend some time with Iroh while I checked out the Dragon bird Reaches.” She pulled her light blue top over her head, she had not worn her bindings and taut firm breasts with harden dusky nipples came into view.

Her words broke through as I gazed at her body while she began to put on her bindings, I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. “No. We go together.”

Korra adjusted her bindings, stretching to make sure the fit was comfortable before pulling on her sleeveless shirt. She glanced at her arm sleeves and shrugged, turning her attention back to me. “I will not risk your life.”

I dug into my knapsack and pulled out a slimmer, more refined, version of the equalist glove, and pulled it on. A quick snap of my fingers and it lit up. “I think I can handle myself.” I stood in the middle of the room in nothing more than a nightshirt and the glove.

Korra smiled. “You look sexy like that,” The moment the words were out of her mouth, she blushed. The mighty Avatar blushed and it was because of me, even after a year together. “Sorry.” She muttered, dropping her head to look at the floor.

I knew she had seen my feet come into view when I walked over to her, she tensed – ready to flee. I hooked my finger under her chin to lift her gaze to look at me. The blush had faded. “Look at me.” Korra’s eyes met my own. “Never apologize for saying what’s in your heart. Don’t forget, I’m the same way. This is still new to me as well even after a year together. Now, I’m going to get dressed and we will explore Dragon bird Reaches together, Okay?” I leaned forward to give her a quick kiss. “I’m not going to lose you again.” I whispered, pulling away.

“You never will.”


	3. Chapter 3

We met Iroh as he sat behind his cabin, his spirit friends had not shown. The lines on his face deeper as he frowned. “The spirits are scared.” He did not look back at us.

“We’ll find out why.” Korra placed her hand on the old man’s shoulder.

He patted her hand. “It is nice to see that you have overcome another part of your past, young one.” I could hear the smile in his voice. He stood and stretched, his joints popping. “That feels good while happening, but it can get sore at times.” He glanced at my glove. “Ah, such items now.”

“Thank you.” I blushed.

“Now when you are done, come back for tea.”

“We will.” Korra said as we both bowed towards his retreating form. Korra looked over towards me, concern darkening her eyes. “Ready?”

I took her hand in mine and gave a reassuring squeeze. “Ready.”

Korra held my hand firm as she slowly closed her eyes. The world around us flew as though we were on a train – sights passing on either side of me in the blink of an eye. I closed my eyes, fighting against the rising motion sickness. “We are here.” Korra said.

Opening my eyes, I saw that the scenery around me had changed. Gone was the lush warm grass and lily pad trees of Iroh’s home. We stood at the base of a mountain – nothing but blacken gray stone and the stench of sulfur. I looked back and I could just make out Iroh’s cabin. “You would think he would choose a different place for his home.” I commented without thought.

“I’m sure he does. He goes where he is needed.” A growl stopped any further conversation. Korra moved to stand in front of me, her stance ready for an attack and to defend if necessary. With a quick flick of my wrist and fingers, my glove sparked to life – the faint scent of ozone filled the air around me. The growl came again, this time the creature lunged towards us. Korra ducked and I sidestepped, letting her lift the creature up and over us with a blast of air. The creature landed hard on its side, stunned. Its blue-black hide shimmering. “It’s infected.” Korra whispered as she moved closer to the fallen creature. “A fudog. I remember you.” She spoke quietly, her hands and arms gesturing in slow almost sensual movements. Hidden water rose to greet her before circling the fudog. It opened red-rimmed eyes – there was no rage, only pain. It saw what Korra was doing and its bright yellow tongue peeked through sharp canines. It did not move. Korra continued her dance, the water changing into spiritual energy engulfing the fudog. “Go in peace.” She whispered as the light faded away. Gone was the blue-black creature and in its stead, a bright blue fudog with even brighter red markings, shaking its nubbed tail so wildly that its entire body shook.

“I ‘member you.” The fudog bounded towards Korra, knocking her over and licking her face with its bright yellow tongue. “You helped me and brothers long time ago. We missed you. Where you go?”

I could not help but laugh at the scene before me – Korra scrambling from underneath the fudog while fending off its tongue. “Long story,” She finally managed to say as she gave me a pout that only made me laugh all the harder despite what just happened a few moments ago.

The fudog finally calmed its excited dance and saw me. The creature moved with a grace that should not be allowed on animals his size – he was taller and wider than Naga. My laughter died in my throat. He snuffed towards me and his tongue lolled out the side of his muzzle. “You smell like her, yet not her. You Avatar too?” His cold wet nose close to me. He smelled of oranges.

“No. I am just a friend. I’m Asami.” I tried to keep my voice but failed when it cracked over my name.

The fudog cocked his head. “What’s Asami?”

“My partner.” Korra came up to stand beside me, taking my hand in hers.

“Oh, you are the Avatar’s mate.” I could have sworn the fudog smiled as Korra ducked her head to blush.

“What happened?” Korra steered away from our personal life, but she held my hand tighter, giving me a quick knowing smile.

The fudog’s smile dropped. “Was looking for brothers in cave and I fell dark.”

Korra patted the fudog’s shoulder. “Can you show us?”

The fudog lowered himself. “I give ride.”

Korra jumped up, settling herself behind the fudog’s shoulders. She held her hand towards me. “Just like riding on Naga.”

As I took her hand, she hauled me up to settle behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. “But this is a lot higher up.”

“You’ve flown on a flying bison.” I could hear the smile in Korra’s voice. “Okay fudog, show us.”

“My name is Shortstack, not fudog.” Shortstack said, standing. I was right, much taller than Naga. “Hang on.”

Korra gripped handfuls of Shortstack’s fur and I tighten my grip around Korra, leaning closer. I loved the feeling of her back against my chest and the way the muscles reacted to Shortstack’s lumbering gait. The air few hotter and drier, even the scent of sulfur was not as strong. Shortstack had taken up to the top of one of the lower peaks. Korra pointed towards the highest peak. “That is where dragon birds live and nest.”

“Not so much anymore since dark,” Shortstack said. “Here is cave. I go no further. But will wait.”

“Thank you.” Korra said, sliding off the back of Shortstack and holding her hand out towards me.

I took her pro-offered hand and slid off the back of Shortstack, trying to be graceful, but a hidden stone foiled my attempt and I stumbled into Korra’s arms much to her delight and my dismay. “You earth bended, didn’t you?”

Korra feigned an innocent look, her eyes wide, and her hand over her heart. “Not me.” Her voice light.

“She did.” Shortstack chimed in as he moved away from the cave’s entrance. “I wait here.” His mood quickly sobering me.

“We’ll discuss your bending later.” I only had to cock an eyebrow to make Korra blush. The blush faded quickly.

“We will be back shortly, Shortstack.” Korra reassured the massive creature. In her hand, a small ball of fire grew. “Ready?” She looked over at me.

I only smiled. “Ready.” The scent of sulfur disappeared, replaced by the scent of wet earth – musty and rich. Along the cave walls, lichen glowed tinging the area in an odd yellowish green. The stuff thrived in thick clumps. “Did that just move?” I pointed towards one of the larger clumps.

Korra pulled my hand away. I knew that she protected me out of pure instinct, but it irked me a bit, as I pulled my arm away. “Careful.” Her voice in a rough whisper.

Something – no more of a feeling – touched the nap of my neck. Anger flared within me. “I can take care of myself.” I snapped at Korra. She stood facing me, stunned. The anger, as quick as it appeared, dissipated. My shoulders dropped. “Sorry.”

“I can feel it. Something familiar and not in a good way.” Korra turned, the flame in her hand glowing brighter. Something moved as the flame’s light passed by – it was diving for the shadows.

“There.”

“I see it.” Korra said her voice rough.

_“It is Vaatu,”_ a female voice buzzed in the back of my mind. _“And he is after Korra.”_


	4. Chapter 4

I grabbed Korra’s shoulder to pull her back, but she shrugged me off. “Korra.” She did not respond. She watched and waited for the movement again. “That’s Vaatu.” I said grabbing her shoulder again – this time; she did not shrug me off.

“How do you know?” Korra’s voice a low growl. I took a step back, letting go of her shoulder.

Her stance forced me to take one of my own – against her. “I heard a voice.” It sounded odd coming from me, but Korra softened for a brief movement.

“Raava.”

“I don’t know.”

 _“Yes, it was me, Korra; I spoke to Asami because you’re shutting me out.”_ The same female voice had warned me about Vaatu now spoke to the both of us.

“How can Asami hear you?”

_“I’ll explain later. We have to get Vaatu.”_

“I destroyed him.”

_“Not all. For there must be both chaos and peace.”_

Korra’s growl deepened. “I’m tired of fighting this,” She whipped around, her back to me. “All I’m doing is chasing shadows.”

 _“She cut me off, Asami.”_ Raava said. I could hear the sorrow in her voice. That tone kept me from feeling the anger that Korra must be feeling.

“What the Flameo?” The light in Korra’s hand died, leaving us in almost complete darkness. Only the light from the lichen kept me from tripping.

 _“Ah, the Avatar,”_ A deep, albeit small, voice echoed off the cave walls. _“It has been far too long.”_

“Korra, your arm.” I called out as Korra’s flame relit in her palm. The shadow moved in the light – purple, almost black, with a small flash of red-orange writing in its center – along Korra’s arm. Korra’s eyes widened in pain, her flame growing larger, uncontrollable. “Put out the fire, Korra.” I yelled, choking back tears. The shadow morphed, growing claws. Korra threw her head back, bellowing in pain as the shadow latched onto her. The fire in her hand went out. My eyes quickly adjusted to see Korra raking her free hand over where the shadow had latched on.

 _“You have become stronger.”_ The voice bounced off the walls.

 _“Shock her.”_ I heard Raava plea.

“I can’t.”

_“You must.”_

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, flicking my fingers and smelling ozone. “I’m not going to lose you.” I touched Korra’s shoulder, watching the sparks of my glove dance from it to Korra’s body. She whipped around to face me, her eyes flickered. She collapsed.

 _“Her body is down, but Vaatu is still attached.”_ Raava’s voice sounded weak.

“Are you alright? Is Korra alright?”

 _“Both are fine. Get us out of here.”_ Raava’s voice sounded hallow, far away.

“Please spirits, give me strength.” I had never uttered such words before. I scooped up Korra, cradling her close. Her breathing deep and steady, but her heart pounded wildly. “Hang on, Little Spoon. Please hang on.” I felt my tears roll down my cheeks as I headed towards the light and the end of the tunnel.

 _“She will be mine.”_ Vaatu laughed. The shadow still attached to Korra’s bare arm. I felt guilt well up in me, but I pushed it aside – Korra was first and foremost.

Shortstack greeted us as I exited with a still unconscious Korra in my arms. His bouncing stopped as he sniffed close to her. “She got the dark in her.” He growled, his hackles rose as he appeared to grow larger.

“I need your help. We need to get to Iroh’s cabin.” I plead. My arms were starting to grow weak.

“Old tea man? Okay, I help.” Shortstack lowered himself so I could get Korra and myself on his back.

Painful memories of me getting Korra away from Zaheer’s partners invaded my mine. That was the first time, I felt like I had failed her by getting caught by the Earth Queen’s troops. I felt in my heart that Korra was my soulmate then even though I did not say anything about my feelings. I sat Korra in front of me, keeping her between my arms. “Okay, Shortstack, I’m ready.” I called out. Shortstack was up and heading down the mountain, his ground-chewing pace was easy on the three of us. “Hang on, Little Spoon, please fight.” I let the tears flow.


	5. Chapter 5

“Iroh.” I called out as Shortstack instinctively took us to the cabin Korra and I shared. Iroh poked his head out a window for a quick peek before darting back inside. He came running towards our cabin carrying something in his hands.

“The dark spirit?” He asked without panting or trying to catch his breath. In his hands, he held an old teapot.

“Yes, attached to Korra. We have to get her inside.”

Tucking the teapot under his arm, he helped lower Korra as I slid off Shortstack’s back. “Thank you.” I patted the creature’s flank.

“Just make Avatar better. I’ll tell others that home safe again.”

“Just wait for the all clear.” Iroh said before I could say anything.

I carried Korra inside, laying her on the bed. Feeling for a pulse, I was relieved, it had slowed to a steady beat. Her skin was hot to the touch. “Korra?” My voice a rough whisper as I laid my hand on her cheek. “Raava?” No answer. I felt Iroh lay a hand on my shoulder.

“She is strong. She had fought this battle before.” Iroh squeezed my shoulder.

“Her Avatar state scares me,” I hated to admit that, but the words tumbled out. “I’m afraid to lose her.”

“We will not lose her.”

_“Iroh is right,”_ Raava said. She sounded far away, but her voice was stronger. _“Now you are going to save the Avatar.”_

“How?”

“Who are you speaking – never mind, I understand.” Iroh said moving to stand beside me. “Let Korra’s spirit guide you and I’ll know want to do.”

Breathing in deep, I pulled forth my resolve. “Okay, what do I have to do?”

_“Shock Vaatu.”_ Raava answered.

“But I could kill Korra.”

_“No.”_

I flicked my fingers yet again. I really needed to think of a quicker way to kick-start the glove, but that was for another day. “Okay.”

_“Shock the shadow.”_

“The best way to remove a blood leech is a quick tug. It only hurts a moment, but it is gone.” Iroh sensed my hesitation.

_“Forgive me, Little Spoon.”_ I silently prayed to whatever spirits were listening as I pulled Korra’s shadowed arm towards me. The shadow of Vaatu had grown larger, but no larger than my hand. “Time to come off, you son of a blood leech.” I growled. The sparks from my glove encased the shadow, running up Korra’s arm. Korra’s body arched in pain, her eyes revealing her Avatar state.

_“Just a moment. Just a moment,”_ Raava coached as I kept my glove against Korra’s arm. _“Now.”_

I pulled the glove away. Korra’s body collapsed on the bed, her breathing fast and shallow. I watched as Vaatu’s shadow grow smaller, its claws retracting. Iroh was quick, capturing the shadow in the teapot he had brought with him – stuffing a small piece of clothing into the pour spout. “That should hold him until Korra returns to us,” Iroh said. He stopped by the door. “Bring her back, Asami.” With that, he took his leave.

Korra’s eyes snapped open, her bright blue eyes gone. They glowed in their Avatar state, she was fighting something. Her body began to thrash – her arms failing. Her fist connected with my jaw and the pain flared. I could taste iron on my lips, I was bleeding. I pushed down on her shoulders, holding her against the bed. “Korra!” Her body went limp.

“Asami?” Korra’s voice sounded deeper, more powerful than any I heard before.

“Korra, come back to me.” I whispered, holding her face between my hands to keep her focused on me. My forehead touched hers as the tears fell. “Come back to me.”

***

“Asami.” I heard my name being called out. “Wake up.” I shifted in the bed. Korra – it was Korra’s voice.

“Korra?” I opened my eyes; they felt dry as I scrubbed them to remove the sleepiness. I knew I was ruining my make-up, but I did not care. “You’re alright.” I smiled, pulled her close to me. Then guilt hit me – hard. “I’m so sorry. If I didn’t make you forego your arm sleeves…”

Korra silenced me with a gentle kiss. “Raava explained everything.”

“You’re not mad?” I tore my gaze away, opting to stare at my boots instead.

Korra coaxed me to look at her, her hand on my on my cheek. “I should apologize to you.” Her thumb brushed against my torn lip.

“Nothing a little make-up can’t fix.” I gave her a weak smile.

My attempt at humor was not lost on her. “I think I can do one better.” Korra pulled up a small ball of water in her hand, directing it towards my jaw line and lips. The water began to glow.

“I keep forgetting you have that ability.” I smiled. The water felt cool and then warmed up, only to cycle back again.

“That should do it.” The water splashed back into the bowl beside out bed as Korra smiled.

“Thank you.”

Korra chewed on her bottom lip and wrung her hands in her lap, playing with the fur trim on her wrap around. “Do you love me?” She blurted out, the question sounding unsure of herself and of us. The mighty Avatar became meek in front of me – her power gone; she was just an unsure woman.

I took her hands in mine as I sat before her. The gesture causing Korra to look up at me. I felt myself soften before this woman. We both had been through so much; both together and separately, that I could not see her not in my life. “Yes.” Korra’s eyes lit up as her smile widened.

_“That is good to hear.”_ Raava’s voice invaded my mind.

I jumped at the sound of her voice. “I wonder if I’ll ever get used to hearing her.”

_“I would hope so.”_ I could hear the laughter in her voice and feel its rumble close to my heart.

“How am I able to hear you?”

“You’re cute when you are confused.” Korra kissed the tip of my nose.

“Shut it, Little Spoon.”

_“You acted bonded already,”_ Raava chided. _“Do you want to make it official?”_

“You mean marriage?” I felt my throat go dry.

_“No, something much deeper. You have proven your love for Korra, not because she is the Avatar, but because she is your equal. You both complete each other in ways people only wished for,”_ Raava began. _“To be apart would upset the balance you both create in each other and those around you.”_

Her words brought tears to my eyes. Korra wiped a tear away from my cheek with the pad of her thumb. “So do you think you can put up with me, faults and all?” Korra asked. I could see a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

“Faults and all.” I cupped my hand against Korra’s check.

_“Korra, place your left hand over Asami’s heart.”_ Korra did as Raava asked. _“Asami, your left hand over Korra’s heart.”_ I could feel Korra’s heartbeat – it matched my own. I glow appeared with Korra, delicate swirls and whorls – Raava. The glow flowed through Korra’s out-stretched arm and enveloped me. I felt peace that I had not felt in a long time. The glow flowed through my left arm and back to Korra. Korra smiled. _“It is done.”_ Raava simply said. The glow faded for a brief moment before flaring to life between us – Raava fully on Korra’s chest, but in the center of Raava’s design was my symbol – the half gear. I looked down – I glowed. Between my breasts, a small symbol of Raava and the half gear flare to life. _“You are one.”_

“I’ll always come back to you.” Korra smiled before claiming my lips with her own.


End file.
